never get drunk when you love someone
by karolinami132
Summary: stan gets too drunk and he rapes his love will his love forgive him ? but then a guy comes and he wants to buy kyle for a lot of money and his parent's think that that's a good idea kyle asked Stan for help will it work or will someone get badly hurt.
1. kyles pov

**Kyles P.O.V**

Hey my name is kyle broflovski im 16 years old and i have a BIG crush on my best friend. but i have a bad look he's all redy taken by that bithch wendy god she is such a luckey fucker. It's 10:30 am and tomorow hole class is coming to tokens 9:00 am i'm only coming couse my super best friend is coming and he invited me to go with him.

**The next morning **

The alarm clock went on with a funny song that played "Withch Doctor" so i checked whats wrong with it. Then i saw that someone changed my song and i totally knew who was it.

"**Ike why did you changed my song on my alarm clock!**. i screamed at my little brother. But he only started laughing.

"nothing"he sead still laughing i sat down on my bed and called mom.

**"MOM ike changed my alarm clock aging!.**

My mom went up to my room and pushed him out of my room and said" Ike leave your brother alone"

" o...k..". he sead still laughing at my reaction.

Then my cell phone rang and i quickly answered.

"Hey stan what's up?" i asked into the phone.

"nothing much hey are you still going to the party at tokens?"

"ya dude i can't belive it my stupid brother changed my alarm's song"I sead anoyed.

"what song was it?" he asked laughing i seriously didn't find it funny.

"I think it was Witch Doctor"

"haha dude weak"

"ok bye i need to go and eat my breakfast now ok?"I quickly sead i didn't wan't to talk to him not right now anyway.

"ok see ya later"he sead still laughing.

I quickly shot my phone down and putted it in my jeans i noticed that i still was wearing my old clothes from i decided to take a quick shower and get dresssed in on orange huddy with green tight pants and a glove with no fingers i didn't wear my hat becouse i didn't need it now becouse my hair wasn't that curly as it used to be in 4th i went to the siting room were i saw my bowl of cereals and my little brother sitting on the other end of the table, i sat in my place and slowly ate my breakfast when my dad enterd the room and sead something to ike's ear that made ike smile a little. I didn't pay that much attention to what they were saying. when i finished my breakfast i went up to my room and took my huddy and ran out the door up to stan's, i was at his door fully out of breath,i nocked at his door and sharon answered it with a smile.

"hey kyle stan is up in his room"she sead nicely.

"thank you" i sead and headed up to stan's room.

I slowely opened the door and saw stan sitting at his desk. He turned to face me then he smiled warmly at me and i did the same.I noticed he was in really big toughts but i didn't wanna to bother him , sat at the edge of his bed and i could smell the vanilla becouse his mom started buying some strange washing creams i never heard his bed was so soft i could stay here for i could hear stan sigh and sead.

"so whats up dude" he asked the same question all the time so it started to be kainda anoying.

"nothing much have you seen Kenny i tryed to call him yesturday but he didnt answer"i asked

"no i never saw him sins the day we were at the park. and about the park do you wanna go for a walk or something" he asked

"ya shore" i replyed at his question exitedly. we barlly spend time sins that stupid bitch is around.

so we heded to the door but stan's mom stoped us before we went out the door.

"stan were are u going?'she asked

"for a walk to the park"he answered

"oh ok then "she sead and turned around to start doing what ever she was doing. we sead our good byes to Marshes family and left the house.

we were walking in silence non of us sead a word to each other and i didnt now why soon he asked a really strange qwestion 's.

"hey Kyle " i could tell he was nervous.

"ya what is it "i asked he looked straight in my eyes and sead.

"will you be my friend no mater what happense? "he asked looking at the ground, making me fell butterflyes in my stomock.

"ya why did you ask so weird question?" i sead with my normal voise.

"I don't know... i just felt like asking you it thats all" he sead. Then another silence went on. soon it was 9:00 am so me and stan went to the party together . But obviously wendy saw us walking so she decided to join in wendy and stan were talking about a prom next month i didn't get it why would they wan't to talk about it now soon we were standing at the door i rang the bell and i saw token answering the door .

"hey waz up dude ?" he sead you could actualy see that he was drunk so we answered and went inside the next ting stan and wendy went off to the sofa and started getting drunk i felt sad that he left me but then some really drunk man bumped into me neirly making me fall and that someone was kenny.

"Kenny what the fuck!" i sead getting mad.

"wow sorry man i never saw you.. haha soo were is stan?"he asked laughing a bit.

"making out with his girlfriend"i sead kainda jelous.

"haha don't be jelous dude you still have me, sweet ass" he sead laughing a little. his coment bade me blush a little but he was too drunk to notice i at least tought so.

"nock it off Kenny im not jelouse of that bitch"i almost yelled at him.

"ya but u got red at that haha" he sead laughing a little and putting his arm around my shoulders and wispering to my ear.

"if you want to have some fun call me haha"he sead and then he left.

I stud there about 4mins i din't know what happened and i didn't wan't know soon i walked up to tokens room but before i could. i heard someone moaning and screaming it was wendy i opened the door just a little bit to see whats happening i stoped in my track when i saw my bestfriend fucking wendy .I quaietly closed the door and ran out of the house crying i don't even know why im crying in the first place i started slowing down then i started just walking. I never noticed that someone was folowing me so i kept walking then i wen't to the starks pond to think what i just saw i was walking by a tree when i heard a noise behind me but i didn't have a chance to see what it was becouse someone pushed me and pined me to the ground i yellped when i fell to the ground i opened my eyes wide when i saw who it was i just couldin't belive it i tought he was with wendy.

"stan what the hell is your problem!".I yelled at him but he didn't move at all .i felt him catching my hands together and tiyng them together. i was really scared out of my mind.

"stan what are you doing? " i asked with a shaky voise. he moved himself near my ear and slowely wispered .

"i'm going to fuck you " he wispered to my ear. does words made me blush and i started to push him off of me but he was way stronger then me even when he was drunk i could feel him smile at his own coment.

"**stan no get the fuck off of me now stan im serious get off !"** i screamed at the top of my lungs then he pushed his lips against mine i could feel one of his other hands was going gown to my pants. i really wanted him to started to play with my zipper and then the botten sudenly he pulled my pants down and i started to push him off again but he coughed my hip and pished his nails every time i started to push him off. soon i was crying he saw that and he stoped smiling started unbottening his own pants sudenly he was naked off his pants so he started to play with my boxers then he pulled them off and then his smile returned .he sudenly pulled my legs apart and stoped kissing me for a minute to wisper again.

"I promise i will be gentel "he wispered with a big grin spred across his face pushed his penis up my ass and i screamed really loud that my neck got sore then he kissed me againg to shut me up. but the pain was just too much. i couldint take it anymore i could feel him going faster with every trust. then i could feel blood driping from my ass it hurt soo much i didn't know why he did it i was soo comfused at that moment after 10mins i fainted and he came out of me then he was lying beside me.

**I'm sorry that i made stan rape kyle but it's gonna end with two boyfrends so don't worry haha i'm going to write another chapter bye and please review thanx ;)** **i'm sorry that its so short really.**


	2. stan's pov of the same day

**Stan's p.o.v**

****hey i'm stan i'm 17 i'm only a year older then kyle.I wear my brown jacket it's unzipped and under i have a with shirt with terrence and philip on it i wear blue pants they aren't tight, and i still wear my my blue and red hat.I'm in love with my best friend kyle , I know what you think what the fuck you have a girl friend' i do but it's only becouse i'm not gay i only like him no other guy and wendy is a nice girl but she needs to much attention but she does look good as a girl. Tomorow we are having a party at tokens and i think that i'm going to tell him then.

**The next morning **

I waked up at 6:00 pm it's not my regular time to wake up but who cares.I slowely got up from my bed and heded to get a i was done i couldin't stop thinking what will kyle's reaction i wen't up to my dresser to get my self dressed i tuck the usual clothes and quickly got dressed and wen't down stairs to get my one was down yet so i decided to make my own breakfast i made toast and eggs it didn't take me long to finish coocking.I tuck my plate and put it on a sitting room table I sat my self on the sofa still thinking about kyle i couldin't stop thinking about him no mater how hard i tryed. I turned the tv on to watch something whyle eating my breakfast i finished and lifted my plate up and went to the kitchen and putted the plate in to the sink i walked slowely to my room and tuck my phone out and dialed my best friends number soon i heard his voise on the other side.

"hey what's up?" he asked i quickly answered.

"nothing much hey are you still going to the party at tokens?"i asked and the toughts wen't trought my mind again, of his reaction.

"ya dude i can't belive it my stupid brother changed my alarm's song"he sead a little bit anoyed at that it's was cute actually so i started o imaging his face.

"what song was it?"i asked laughing at his anoyence.

"I think it was Witch Doctor"he sead to the phone not shore if it was it or not,

"haha dude weak"i sead still laughing.

"ok bye i need to go and eat my breakfast now ok?"he sead a little anoyed. first i tought i sead something wrong but he didn't sound like it.

"ok see ya later"i sead laughing a little at this tought.

sudenly i turned my phone off and put it in my phone i sarted to think what and how i'm going to tell him that i love him sudenly my mom alked up to my room.

"good morning sweety how was your night?" she asked with a smile spred across her face.

"It was really good"i ansered and smiled back.

"did you had your breakfast?" she asked another question and i only she left my room i sat at my chair near my desk and tought about the party sudenly i heard a nock on the door and i totally knew who it was it was kyle i waited till my mom opened the door and let him in i could hear the door open and they i saw him standing at the door i couldin't take my ayes away from his face it was so cute so i smiled at him and he smiled back god i love his smile i could just stand there and whatch him went up to my bed and sat at the edge of it i sigh and started a conversation.

"so whats up dude?" he somehow new it was coming he semed anoyed.

"nothing much have you seen Kenny i tryed to call him yesturday but he didnt answer?"he asked.

"no i never saw him sins the day we were at the park. and about the park do you wanna go for a walk or something"i asked becouse it cainda got hot in my room.

"ya shore"he answered exitedly his face we went to the door and the entier way down i was watching his ass it was soo hot before we could open the door my mom called.

"stan were are u going?'she asked

"for a walk to the park"i answered quickly and peeked at kyles expresion it was normal then i tuck a look at my mom and she sead.

"oh ok then "she sead and turned around to start doing what ever she was sead good bye to my mom and dad and left.

we were walking in silence non of us sead a word to each other i really wanted to ask him a question but i was too scared so first i tought it would be esier if i just asked something els.

"hey Kyle "i sead a little nervouse.i tought after i ask him this question he might find out that i like him and i didn't wan't him to know not yet.

"ya what is it "he sead and looked up at my eyes i looked too they were soo cute they suted him

"will you be my friend no mater what happense? "i asked looking to the ground for him not to see me blush and he didn't becouse of my answered straight away.

"ya why did you ask so weird question?"he asked with his normal voise he didn't sound angry sad happy or even anoyed he sounded normal.i have to think of a good explenation but i just blused out.

"I don't know... i just felt like asking you it thats all"i asked then i decided to be quiet and another silence it was 9:00 am and me and kyle heded to the party but then i saw wendy running our way.

"hey wendy what are you doing here?"i asked anoyed but tryed not to show it.

"just going to the part what about you?"she asked and giggled.

"same as you sweety so are you still going to the prom with me?" i asked but i wish she sead no and i knew what the answer was god she is soooo anoying.i made a little smile .

"of course stannnnyyyy" she singed it to my god we were at the party and i saw kyle rang the bell and the door was opening but it was someone who i hated the most but i still have to play football with.

"hey waz up dude?" he sead that more to kyle but kyle didn't notice and sead good and wen't in i wen't right after him and wendy folowed after wendy pulled me to the couch and we sat there we were talking and drinking and a little of making out but i kept on thinking about kyle i looked at him and kenny talking sudenly i saw Kenny wispering something that made kyle blush i felt angry watching them i wen't up to craig and asked.

"hey dude can you do me favor?" i asked kinda looked at me and sead.

"of cours dude what is it you wan't me to do?"he asked with a smirk on his face.

"could you pretend to be me only for today please you can have wendy"i sead and he lit up and sead.

"wow dude totally!" he screamed a couple of faces looked at us but i didn't care we wen't to the bathroom and swap clothes i looked like craig and he looked like me i smiled at that and we wen't out. the we went our own way i wen't drinking and he wen't somewere with wendy i didn't really care i ordered a drink and tuck a sip of coca cola but stoped at my track every thing was spining but i could feel energy going trough my body sudenly i looked at the door to see kyle run out. i wanted to ask him whats wrong so decided i run after him he started slowing down i did too. then we were at starks pond i wanted to do something but something stoped me i by accidently steped on a branch and brok it and it made a noise and the next thing i remember being on top of kyle he was shocked i as too but he just looked to cute i couldin't stop myself.

"stan what the hell is your problem!"he screamed. didn't move i tuck his hands in my and tyed them with a little rope i found in my pocket i don't know how it got there but didn't care.I looked at his face he was pale as a sheet and he was shacking under me it made my pants get tighter in my crouch.

"stan what are you doing? "he wisperes with a shacky voise.i have to fuck him i just have to i lowered my head to his ear and wispered.

"i'm going to fuck you "i wispered that made him blush and make wide eyes then he started strugeling but i was stronger.i smiled at my own words.

"**stan no get the fuck off of me now stan im serious get off !"**he screamed moving even faster.I kissed him to try and make him relax he stoped and i tuck the chance and moved my hand to his pants i started playing with his ziper and then the butten sudenly he was left only with boxers on he started to push me off again but i wouldin't let him i cought his hip and dig my neils into his skin sudenly he stoped i could se him crying but i didn't want it to end i tuck my own pants down and boxers sudenly the only thing i was wearing was my shirt on i started playing with his boxers then pulled them down off of him i parted his legs and went in between them i didn't want him to cry or scream so i stoped kissing him and wispered again.

"I promise i will be gentel "i wispered into his ear and smiled i tuck the chance and pushed my penis up his ass he screamed and i quickly kissed him so no one would hear i started going faster and faster till i came out then i saw he fainted i tuck my penis of of him and fell down next to him still naked thank god there were bushes to no one would see us he was right next to me i could see red on my penis and got scared i sat down and looked at him he wasn't bleeding anymore so i put my arms aroung his uper body and huged him tightly until i drifted to sleep.

**OK i'm sorry guys if you didn't like i just had it in my head and i wan'ted to write it there will be another chapter so don't worry i'm sorry if there are some mistakes i'm was in a hurry by you guys haha hope you anjoyed it review if you want me to continue thanx ;3**


	3. it's ok but still scared

**Stan **was the first one to wake up he lifted his head up and sat on the ground he had a bad headache he didn't remember any single thing Stan slowly looked at the sleeping boy it was Kyle he as naked off of his pants and boxers his bottom part was covered with blood Stan jumped into his feet and put his clothes on and dressed Kyle it was easy because he didn't move at all Stan checked his pulse,it was beating trough his skin he lifted Kyle of the ground Kyle's head was falling down so was his arms Stan's heart felt guilty but he wouldn't tell anyone about his feeling,soon they were at the broflovski's house he managed to ring the bell after ten minutes opened the door she looked at the lying Kyle on his arms and went as pale as a sheet.

"Stanley what happened?"She said nervously.

"I don't know i just found him lying on the ground like this i was kinda drunk too so i don't remember much"Stan said with a guilt in his voice he didn't know why he felt this way but he tryed to ignore it.

"Ok were exactly did you find him?"

"In starks pond on the grass by the bog bushes?"

"Ok come on in Stan if you want?"She said smiling a little still looking at slowly went in side of the worm house he went up to Kyle's bedroom,he opened the door and put Kyle on his bed Stan sat right beside him Stan looked at the door for few minutes then he turned around to see Kyle siting on the bed with anger in his eyes and hid teeth were getting really tight Kyle threw himself on top of Stan and started to punch him straight in the face.

"HOW COULD YOU!HOW FUCKIN COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME"Kyle screamed at Stan who tryed to catch Kyle's fists in his own hands."I FUCKIN TRUSTED YOU!"Stan finely cough Kyle's hands and went on top of now crying Kyle.

"Look dude i can't remember what i did yesterday but i'm sorry ok i never meant to hurt anybody"Stan said in a calm voice he was bleeding from his nose and lips and he had a few bruises.

"Well you did you Fuckin raped me what did i ever do to you?"Kyle said smiling, crying and becoming more angry at Stan who didn't move a muscle he just looked at the red haired boy under neath continued "I don't know how you did it that you were fucking Wendy and going after me at the same time"Stan blinked a few times as the memory of last night went trough his head he new exactly what he wanted to say.

"do you wanna know why i did it?"

"Yes i would "Kyle said still mad but not as much as he was few minutes ago.

"the reason is i love you kyle more than i ever felt for Wendy your on my mind and when i got drunk i wasn't thinking properly i tough that if i did this you would know how i feel but i was wrong like all ways"Stan said getting off of sat on his bed shocked on the information he just got he loved Stan with all his hart but he was scared that Stan would what to do it again."I will understand if you don't wanna see me again"

"i do but i'm scared"Kyle said with fear.

"What are you scared of?"

"You i'm scared that your going to do it again..like against my will"

"i promise that i wont touch you until you let me"Stan said"Can i get a hug?"Stan said shyly.

"ok"Kyle said while Stan hugged him really tight Kyle felt complete fully in Stan's arms Stan didn't want to let go because if he will he might never do it and Kyle were smiling but nether of them saw it Kyle was looking on the floor and Stan as looking at Kyle but he never saw the smile on his face.

"So your still mad about yesterday?"Stan asked hopefully.

"I little"Kyle didn't want to hate Stan he wanted everything to work out.

"Stan your mom is calling !"Sheila said loud enough to make the two boys slowly let go off of Kyle and went down stairs to answerer the phone.

"hey mom what's the problem?"Stan said softly.

"oh nothing just wanted to know were you were that's it are you coming home or staying at Kyle's?"his mother asked trough the toughed that Kyle should have some time to think about it so did Stan.

"i think i'll just go home i don't feel to good so"Stan said he felt great except he felt like puking on the carpet "

"Oh ok then will i go get you or you'll walk"she asked

"i'll walk"

"ok honey be safe on the way remember mommy loves you"

"Ok thanks mom"

"No problem sweety bye"

"Bye mom"Stan hung up and said there good byes with kyle and Broflovski's family and specially Kyle.

**Hope you like it it tuck me ages to think what to write i'm going to write another chapter longer do there are going to be a lot to write so don't forget to check.:)**


	4. a man never known

**sorry guys for the mistakes i try to make no mistakes dis time and thanx for the reviews :)**

_Kyle opened his eyes slowly and looked at the clock beside him it was 6:30 he sat up on his bed and stretched his arms out to the air and yawned, he lifted him self off of the bed and headed to the bathroom, he looked into the mirror and saw an oped scar on his cheek he touched it with a finger but he didn't feel anything he started to scratch it, he looked more closely at it then he noticed that it was fake.Shit i'm going to kill that fucker!Kyle screamed in his mind._

**10Minutes Later:**

_He came out of the bathroom in a towel, he moved over to his __wardrobe and tuck some new clothes he quickly got changed and looked at his phone there was 3 calls from cartman Kyle wasn't pleased with it but he didn't care what the fat boy wanted he shrugged it off __and went down stairs to meet with Ike's big grin and laughing a little._

_"did you like what you saw Kyle?"Ike said laughing even more._

_"No,no i didn't like what i saw will you just stop doing tricks on me or i'll tell mom"Kyle said embarrassed he actually did got scared for his life and that looked like a pretty bad cut. _

"_How about ...no"Ike sang still smirking at Kyle's annoyance._

_ "MOM IKE DID IT AGAIN!"Kyle shouted for his mom to do something._

_"Oh Kyle your brother was just bored that's all am i right Ike?"Sheila came up to them and smiled._

_"WHAT MOM WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM"Kyle made a shocked face, he couldn't believe what he just heard._

_"Listen booby Ike is only 10"Sheila said defending her son,Kyle stormed out of the house shutting the door's closed after him he could heard his mom scream after him he was going to run to Stan's house but before he could he saw a car and a big man going out of the car and heading to his house Kyle decided to go and see who this man was and what he wanted,Kyle waited till the man entered Kyle's house after the man was gone in,Kyle hurried to his house and slowly opened hid door so no one will hear him coming in, he looked around to see if someone was in the room no one so he made shore no one would see him he went behind the kitchen wall and listened carefully._

_"WHAT NO I"M NOT GOING TO DO THAT !"My mom screamed at the man looking straight in the mans eyes he was calm._

_"How much ?"He said._

_"What do you mean how much they are not for sale!"_

_"I will pay any money for them 2"The man offered Sheila looked at the man and saw that he was rick so she tough maybe it's a good idea he is rich and handsome so she decided to agree._

_"Ok how much do you offer"Sheila said sad face._

_"I will offer 100,500$"_

_"Deal"She said writing something on a form the man showed her the money and handed it to her._

_ "I ill get them tomorrow if that's ok"The man said heading to the door he saw me on the way i could see an evil smirk on his face soon the man was gone, i was shocked how could my mom sell me for that much i would sell my self for 1million$ then just 100,500 like, that isn't the problem my mom agreed to it now i'm fucked i tough i quickly went up to my room nearly tripping on the stairs,why do we even have stairs god i'm sooo fucking angry i feel like killing someone i climbed on my bed and closed my eyes soon enough i was asleep._

_**Sorry guys that it's soo short but i ran out of time.**  
><em>


End file.
